Twin Tessens
by Naikiki
Summary: An obvious rival and enemy of Temari makes herself known during a mission. After the woman leaves, resulting in a battered Temari, the blonde kunouichi makes it back to Suna just to find out she is heading to Konoha...again. [TemaShika ShikaTema
1. Painful Missions

_Thud. Click. Snap._

_The sound of metal sliding open and an angry snarl._

_Vicious teal eyes glaring hatefully into vivid orange ones._

_Slam._

The blonde kunouichi's breath stilled, her mind going clear yet angered. She growled, taking the now open fan and charging at the woman in front of her. The opposite lady mimicked her movements, charging and slamming her fan into the others. The collision from their weapons, caused a loud 'clang' and sent sparks flying every which way. Their eyes met and the two simply rebounded back landing ever so lightly on their feet. Not for long however as they soon attacked again; they went at each other so quickly, their visage was that of bullets smashing into each other with sparks raining down at metal on metal.

The midnight locked woman skidded to a stop much like her rival, attempting to twist and smack a closed Tessen into her opponent's head. When the blonde ducked and tried to trip her, she flipped backwards, rebounding off of her hand in a spring, and pushed off of a tree. The teal-eyed woman charged as well, both causing the same jutsu to ring through the air.

"DAI KAMAITACHI NO JUTSU!" Two large, and powerful storms of wind collided, making trees bend and break; making arms shield their bearer's faces; making both nin try to hold their own. Without giving a chance for the deadly winds to die, the woman with sunset-hued eyes whipped her black Tessen, the one with three circles of explicit yellow, and shielded her body against said winds, charging once more. Her opponent had no room to react as the Tessen slammed hard and cold into her side, eyes widening as she flew to the side. Smacking the ground with a hard thud, blood seeped from her mouth and dispersed into the air.

She attempted to push herself up, arrived on all fours before being beaten into the ground once again with a closed Iron Fan. A wicked snicker and a voice dripping with sarcastic melody made itself known.

"So. Sabaku no Temari beaten by -- " She wasn't able to finish her sentence as the blonde, Temari, brought her white fan into the abdomen of her opponent, much like she had suffered. The girl doubled over and Temari weakly stood the rest of the way, spitting her mouthful of blood onto the ground. That usual angered glare was in her eyes as she kicked the woman, growling still. As the woman stood, she used a familiar kata, diffusing into a cloud of smoke before a yelling Temari could stop the basic Shunshin. A tired grunt, and she placed her weapon on her back, switching moods almost immediately.

With the turn of her back, she headed back towards Sunagakure no Sato, in the land of Kaze no Kuni.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Tsunade's eyes stared at the scroll, a heated sigh falling from her mouth, heavy with the smell of Sake. Why now? Why -- of all the times of the year -- did the Kazekage pick now to aid Konohagakure no Sato's peace treaty with the enforcing of the peace treaty with Mizugakure no Sato? The Hidden Mist Village was a hard one to comprehend, and another Kage helping seemed inevitable to be intimidating. Ah well...

'_Man...This is just to much work...I need some Sake...Where's Shizune...?_'

A sigh emitted from her mouth and she lazily looked at the clock, groaning and going back to the scroll.

'_... -- Hokage-sama,_

_Please understand my reasonings for wishing to send Suna's liason to help enforce the new peace treaty with Mizu no Kuni. I realize help may or may not be neccassary, but as an ally I believe it is a good 'back-up.' I ask that you provide residence and missions for said liason, considering she will be staying until the end of the Rain Festival, or Sakura Festival for your Land. If she produces any trouble, feel free to send her back immediately, and she will be punished accordingly. As for the other issues I --_ '

Tsunade quickly skimmed through the rest of the khaki parchment before rolling it back up and glancing at her door. It opened soon after, revealing a frail brown haired woman and her pig, lying delicately in her arms. A mischievous smile formed upon the Hokage's lips as Shizune entered. Shizune glanced up a moment, looking back down before quickly jerking her head up and staring at the woman. She knew that look… Before Tsunade would get a chance to say anything, Shizune abruptly turned around and fumbled with the doorknob in an attempt to escape.

"Ah! Come on Shizune-chan! Wait and listen to me this once, it's not about Saki!" she assured. Shizune paused, looking at her wearily with one eye and responding, "Or gambling? Or debts? Or you needing a break?" The Hokage furrowed her brow, ignoring her and continuing what she was saying.

"Yes – No, it's none of those. I need you to '_obtain_' a certain Shinobi for me. Suna is sending their liason." Her grin was plastered on her face like a school girl with gossip. After all, she technically was. Shizune smirked and nodded, complying with her request and leaving the room. As she shut the door behind her, she merely took a few steps before groaning at the voice floating down the hall from Tsunade's enclosed space.

"_AND I NEED SOME MORE SAKE!_"

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

The battered Temari made her way into the office of Gaara, her youngest brother and higher ranking officer, Kazekage. Her tattered kimono hung loosely from her body as she leaned against the door, eyes closed and to tired to open it. A pang hit her chest, causing her hand to instinctively whip upwards to hold it. Her ribs were searing with a heavy pain, as she remembered the sensation that had come from both smashes to her abdomen. As the pain subsided, she opened the door weakly, causing Gaara to look up in alarm. His dark rimmed eyes narrowed as he saw her state, flickering to her marine irises for an explanation with sea-green pupils of his own. Her look was too tired to answer as the woman went forward to place the completed scroll on his desk, merely to lose footing and faint.

A shot of sand softly caught her falling body, lowering her to the ground before Gaara stood up and placed his pen down. The sand retracted as he walked to her, kneeling down and picking her up, eyes closed. He said not a word, yet walked out into the hallway, stopping Kankuro as he walked by. Even if Gaara was Temari's younger brother, he was still outgrowing her. He easily fit her in his arms as well as into Kankuro's as he passed her to him. Crimson hair fell lightly into the range of his eyes as he spoke quietly to Kankuro.

"Kankuro, take her to her room. And make sure her wounds are tended to. I want to know who did this -- but I'll wait. Have her see me immediately when she awakens." Recieving a solemn nod from Kankuro -- free of sarcastic remarks, he turned and glowered as he re-entered his office. Gaara shut the door quietly behind him and leaned against it. His eyes were closed as his hair graced the blood red Kanji of 'Ai.' Ever since Naruto awakened his sense of caring towards others, Gaara had been more protective of his siblings. He threatened them less, and he spoke to them more.

Like he had just done, he even took care of them better. Whoever did this...was going to pay. No one hurt Gaara's family -- not when he cared about them, again.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

A slight breeze brought the fragile, hurt woman to reality as she left the conundrum of her dreams and meekly opened her eyes. Blonde hair graced the violet pillow beneath her, no longer in that signature style she wore. A servant slept in a chair by her door, obviously exhausted from something. But wha---

Oh. That. She cringed as it hit her why he was sleeping, and because she had moved. Her chest was bandaged and her kimono hanging limply at her waist. Taking a deep breath, the woman moved from bed, rubbing her temples as the pain subsided. It wasn't so bad after the first few movements. Besides, some medicine would help the pain. Standing from her bed, she attempted to fix it to no prevail, and pulled her kimono delicately back onto her shoulders. Noticing the polished Tessen, she gave a weak smirk and walked out the door, blowing her fist into the wall next to her.

Luckily the jounin dodged, grinning as he poked back up and crossed his arms.

"So I polish your weapon, carry to your room, and make sure you're tended to...and this is the thanks I get? I'll feel sorry for your man -- Shit!" He cut off as her fist flew again, a ravishing glare on her face. As he laughed, he started walking away, turning around and shoving his hands into his pockets, brown hair flopping messily atop his head. Black pupils glanced at her and he nudged his head towards Gaara's office.

"He needs you again. You need to go see him, Temari." Said woman groaned, making her way unwantedly towards the office of the Kazekage. She just got back and already he wanted to give her some mission? That's just bull. Ah well, all's well that ends well.

Whatever the hell that means.

_Yup, redid chapter one and fixed my mistakes. Thank you so much, to my wonderful BETA, Midnight Memories. Check her wonderful fanfics out if you get the chance. As for this chapter:_

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naru'ttebayo!_

_Copyright: These characters, the original ones, and the plot are mine. Write your own damn stuff._


	2. Unlikely Welcomes

The soft, regulating pad of feet could be heard as the boy made his way down the Gondaime's halls. His spikey, coffee-toned hair, held high on his head with a stringed tie, bounced ever so lightly with each lazy step. While onyx eyes gazed forward at the ever-approaching

door, he suddenly wished to be someplace else. In fact, something like watching

the clouds sounded much better than speaking with the strangely crazed, old

woman. Nonetheless, he gave a weak, light knock on the door. Hoping she hadn't heard him, he turned to leave, just to be ushered in by a widely grinning Shizune.

"Mendokuse..." Was the lazy drawl that came from his mouth, drifting upward much like the smoke wafting from his cigarette. The woman didn't look up as she simply continued signing a few scrolls.

"Sit," she spat slightly. "and lose the cig." His eye twitched slightly before he removed it and Shizune quickly desposed of said item. A strange silence created a veil over the three before the Nara boy opened his mouth to speak, yet quickly being cut off.

"She's coming. Suna has need of her here. This means you --"

"--have to show her around, and make sure she is entertained...You'd think the troublesome woman would know her way around by now."

"Shikamaru..." She looked up. Shikamaru furrowed his brow at the woman. There was a strange glint in her eyes; a glint that could only mean an unknown plan, which more than likely involved him.

"Just show her around, m'kay? She'll be here for a few months this time." Her turquoise orbs sparkled.

"But Tsunade-hime, I have plans," he lied. Too bad this woman had thought much like the Chuunin before her; ten steps ahead. He had no plans. She smirked and spoke anyways, "Ah well then your plans shall include another."

"...Mendokuse...yes. will do Hokage-sama." He sighed. With that matter taken care of, she handed him a violet scroll and nodded in a dismissive fashion. He had to go kunouichi-proof his house.

After all...she wouldn't stay in the hotel...

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Naaaaani?! Gaara-ototo, I just got back!" Temari was leaning on the desk of Sabaku no Gaara, her face pained with annoyance. Here she was, just returning from an S-rank mission, still healing from broken ribs for god's sake, and she was being sent back to Konohagakure no Sato?!

"Temari. You're the liason, face it. You have to go." Gaara's voice remained void of emotion other than the normal calm it entailed. His darkly rimmed, sea-foam eyes kept a steady gaze on his sister. A very reluctant grunt emitted from her throat as she slid to her knees, dropping her forehead against the front of his desk. Gaara gave a slightly exasperated look, but glad she was finally accepting to go. Last time, she'd nearly scared the last of the remaining employed servants away. Blowing a hole through your wall is a kinda big deal...

"Meh...I'll go ge--"

"Make sure you take 'that' kimono for the festival." Temari's teal eyes widened as she peeked over the edge of the desk to see if Gaara was kidding. Nope, did he ever? This time, she made her way out the door heading towards the war room to gather her Tessen and her traveling clothes. She wasn't going to enjoy this trip. Muttering some colorful language, she prepared her bag quickly, almost forgetting what Gaara had said about her kimono. But why the kimono? Why not her normal obi? Sighing, she ran to her room, grasping the black silken material and carefully lying it in her crimson bag.

Pulling it onto her shoulders, she hooked her Tessen to her scarlet sash tieing the Suna hitai-ate around her brow, and making her way towards the gate. She needed to leave as soon as possible, even if she had to travel with broken ribs. Upon arriving at the gate, she glanced back a moment; she gave a curt nod to her brothers who had seemed almost to appear out of nowhere, then turned to walk down that familiar sand ridden road.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

The clicking sound of a lock as the Nara's hand left the doorknob.

He turned, lazily lighting a cigarette and placing it in his mouth, hands returning to the warmth of his pockets. His obsidian eyes, half closed, watched the nearing gates, surprised to see the kunouichi hadn't arrived yet.

'_...She's late..._' his thoughts echoed. _'She's never late..._' Closing his eyes, he arrived at the concrete walls. The clouds were flat, the sky preparing for the clearness that ensued because of the Sakura Festival. But what did it matter? It's not like he'd get to watch them any ways with _her_ around. A lot of the habits familiar to the lazy shinobi seemed to disappear when she was around which was one of the many things that made her troublesome.

Shikamaru only noticed the kunoichi once she was standing right beside him. '_Strange,_' he thought quietly. She was unusually quiet, a trait very unfamiliar from Sabaku no Temari, and her head was facing the ground. Since, in Shikamaru's lazy mind, talking was too troublesome, he settled for a nod of greeting and for placing one foot in front of the other. It was only when they were halfway that she spoke.

"You have residence for me?"

"Well aren't you enthusiastic? Yes."

"Shut up, I don't need your half ass comments." That was the end of the squabble as the two continued on in silence. Shikamaru could tell something was wrong; she wasn't usually this agitated as soon as she got there. Something was up. His eyes narrowed a moment as he studied her in an attempt to figure out what was bothering her.

'_Hmm...bent over...arms tight around her torso...she's obviously in pain, but who's able to hurt Temari?_' It truly confused him, since he'd always known the woman to be extremely brash and eccentric. She must have gotten into a scuffle at some point, but when? With whom?

"Who hurt you, how, and when?" Temari's eyes widened slightly as they entered his house, but quickly narrowed to sapphire slits. She grunted angrily before spitting a vile remark at the boy's face before stalking down the hallway and into the room she usually stayed in. The boy twitched a moment, sighing and groaning about these troublesome women in his life as the sound of a door slamming shut could be heard. He tossed his keys onto the side table before shutting the front door, which had given the show to those who had been on the streets, and making his way onto the couch to sleep until she was ready to talk.

_Woo! Another redone chapter, and thanks again to my BETA, Midnight Memories. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Nope…No Naruto cakes for me. Just Kishimoto._

_Copyright: My plot. My characters. No touchie._


	3. Not a Morning Person

'_What's wrong with me…?_' Temari thought quietly, sighing with the annoyance she was causing herself. Was that encounter with that woman really going to ruin her two month vacation? Konohagakure was truly like a paradise, a vacation home to her. But her depressed mood was killing it; she felt bad already.

Sighing, she began unpacking her things, the pain fading from her ribs while she laid her Tessen next to the bookcase. Her mind wandered as she slowly began going through her room, placing objects here and there. She pulled out her clothing, and opened the closet to put them in. Hanging them one by one, she held up the black kimono Gaara had made her bring, staring at its violet and green designs. But the Obi…She sighed as she hung it and ran a hand along the vivid violet sash that hung lightly from it.

_Her mother's obi…Her wedding obi._

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Shikamaru stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep. Temari had been in that room for hours now, the lamps outside turning on; the sun had long faded from the sky. A waning moon hung above, shimmering lightly in the dotted sky that had but a few clouds here and there. His obsidian eyes wandered down from the window to the hall, staring up at Temari's door and wondering what was truly wrong with her.

'_If the damn woman is hurt, she ought to take care of it. Being weakened isn't a good state for her, and just my luck, I'll have to deal with her crabby ass._' An irritated sigh emitted from his throat as he adjusted his arms behind his head, pushing off the couch a moment later. Reaching over, he turned off the lamp and a peaceful darkness eveloped the house. He turned and walked towards the stairs, starting to climb them. About halfway up, movement distracted him, and he looked up to lock eyes with a certain kunouichi. Looking her over to figure out her stature, he figured she was still in slight pain, considering she was hunched over a bit. Yet, when he looked more carefully, he noticed something else; her eyes were apologetic.

"Goodnight, lazy bastard…Sorry for snapping earlier." She muttered the last part a bit, not one to say sorry. And Shikamaru took full advantage of that.

"Did I just hear that correctly?" He quickly ran down the stairs, opening the door and leaning out, glancing at the sky. Seeing nothing, he shut it and returned before her shocked face, smirking viciously. "Nope, the sky isn't falling. You really said sorry, didn't you?"

"If you want to be a damn ass about it, then forget I ever apologized!" She growled, crossing her arms, yet lingering a bit above her ribs, giving her a childish demeanor. Shikamaru chuckled, shaking his head and walking past her towards his room. He opened the door and turned his head to look at her once again, that smirk still lingering on his lips.

"Eh, forgiven, troublesome woman." He walked into the quiet room of his, catching the smirk she returned. Once Temari retreated to her room, and her door had closed, he pushed his gently. As it closed, he stretched, giving a yawn. Shikamaru glanced at the clock, mumbling about the time. He wouldn't get as much sleep as he wanted. Another yawn overcame him, causing him to yaw. Oh well, it had been a long day.

Sliding out of his clothing, he slid on some pajama bottoms before hanging his flak jacket upon a hook on the door. The rest of the clothes ended up just about anywhere there was floor. Lazily dragging himself to his bed, he slid under the warm blankets, removing his hair tie. Shikamaru placed it upon the inn table beside his bed, and soon drifted off into a peaceful, sound sleep.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Twitter…twitter twitter._

The sounds of birds in the morning were something Temari wasn't used to, the young girl more used to the blowing winds that surrounded her home. Her winds. But being in Konoha, they were going to be badly missed. Yawning, she opened her eyes in a dazed manner, sighing as her pupils began to focus on the ceiling. Her hair sprawled upon the pillow beneath her, like golden waves of sunlight upon a pale girl's skin. Her mind was clouded, veering off to her encounter with that girl. Letting go of those thoughts, she slowly pushed the comforter off her chest and brought her feet to the ground.

Her bare feet touched the cold hardwood floor, and her eyes closed, a slight wave of dizziness overwhelming her senses. A hand shot up to hold her head, brow furrowing as her other arm kept her steady with the wall. Something didn't feel right; as if something was piercing at her skin from the inside. Exactly where that Tessen had been shoved into her side a few days ago. She knew she had gotten broken ribs, but they had been taken care of…why was she still --

'_Forget it. I'm tough, I can deal with pain,_' she scolded herself, pushing off the bed and lightly making her way to the closet. She realized she had been so tired last night she hadn't even changed. A sigh emitted from her throat, and she pulled out clean and unwrinkled clothes.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Shikamaru turned the golden doorknob, a creak sounding from the hinges of the door. '_I've gotta fix that…_' he halfheartedly noted. Like he would ever get to it. He had been up at roughly ten that morning, having to go and reassure Tsunade that he hadn't done anything to their guest. That woman…sometimes he just wanted to—

"Morning," a curt voice wavered at him, Shikamaru blinking as he looked up at the stairs where the Sabaku girl stood with a grimacing expression. So she wasn't a morning person…Ah well, he shrugged and gave a slight jerk of his hand as if to wave and shut the door behind him, tossing the scroll Gondaime had given him onto the coffee table. Temari simply walked past him, sliding onto the couch quietly and picking it up in order to brief herself with it.

"Nothing much," Shikamaru sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets and lazily staring out the window at nothing in particular. "Just have to entertain you."

"Ah…Well, I don't mind doing something today, just as long as we stay in the village," she replied oddly, causing Shikamaru to turn his head and raise an eyebrow at her. '_Stay in the…what?_' he blinked, wondering why she said that. She seemed in thought, but for now the boy would leave it be. She apparently didn't seem too happy with him butting in last time, no need to ruin a day so soon.

"Mendokuse…"

"Shush, baka. With you as company, we have to go do something. You aren't the most engaging person," she smirked, raising her eyes without moving to lock with his. He grinned, a smirk forming upon his own lips as he saw that normal amusement in insulting him that proved the Temari he knew was back. How he enjoyed these troublesome banters…He usually won.

"Well, it's hard to be an engaging person around someone who finds violence entertaining" he shot back, mentally chuckling at her twitching hand. She had left her Tessen upstairs.

"I find it entertaining because you can't dodge," she clenched her fist lightly to stop the twitching.

"I can dodge, but it's best to let a woman think she has control. Keeps them in check."

"Sexist bastard."

"Violent Bitch."

Mind you, through all of this, their competitive smirks never left their faces. Shaking her head, Temari stood and punched him in the shoulder before walking upstairs to retrieve her fan. Though he hadn't flinched, once she had left the boy closed his eyes and held his shoulder tightly, silently mouthing the word, 'Ow.'

_Yep. My BETA saves me again. XD Another Chapter re-done thanks to Midnight Memories. I will post the next chapter soon. -_

_Disclaimer: Nope, no Naruto-kun for me!_

_Copyright: Hey…This is my plot, and some of these are my original characters…Please leave them alone unless you ask._


	4. Miso Memory Please!

Turning the small knob on her sash caused a satisfying click to sound off. Temari grinned as she slipped on her sandals before heading downstairs, her Tessen in place. The padding of her feet caused Shikamaru to suddenly drop his hand from his shoulder and force his face into another lazy scowl. Turning around, he lazily walked to meet her at the foot of the stairs. Once she had stepped beside him, he headed outside, assured she was on his heels.

The Nara boy locked the door then tossed the key into his pocket, letting his hands fall in soon after. As his fingers curled up lazily in the safe warm confinements of his pant pockets, Temari yawned and rubbed the back of her neck. Her teal irises scanned the roads, noticing they were quite busy. Obviously, she had slept in until about noon. Ah well. Laying her hands lightly against her sides, she walked with Shikamaru before turning her head to talk to the laze.

"Oi, where do we plan on going anyways?" she inquired, blinking as she remembered they had left and not even decided what they were doing. Shikamaru stopped and blinked back before staring at the clouds.

"Eh, troublesome woman…" he sighed, closing them yet starting to walk once again.

"Hey, you should have thought of something, baka," she bit, turning her head back to watch the market streets in front of her.

"I asked you where _you_ wanted to go. _You_ should have known before we left," he spoke in a strained tone, slowing down in front of Ichiraku. He wearily tapped on Temari's shoulder, getting her attention almost instantly, and nodded towards Ichiraku. "We haven't eaten. Let's discuss this over lunch."

"Yea, sure." The two pulled back the curtains, finding their place on the stools and waiting for Ayame. Once the young bustling daughter had arrived, she smiled at Shikamaru and Temari, leaning over the counter.

"What can I get 'cha?" Ayame grinned, holding a pad before her. Shikamaru looked to Temari to order first.

"Eh? Okay then, Miso Pork would be fine. Thank you."

"Same." Ayame nodded and quickly wrote it down, turning in a swish of hair to go tell her father. Temari leaned forward upon the bar-like table, her elbows holding her up. Tilting her head, she stared at a design upon the kitchen wall and slowly spaced out about the thing that had been bothering her a lot lately.

_Temari skidded upon the sands of Suna, a determined look upon her face as she shot forward again, running towards the Kazekage building. Her lavender kimono ended above her hip, the white breastplate above it covered in scratches. She needed a new one._

_Gritting her teeth, a competitive grin surfaces as she heard the padding of feet directly behind her and saw a slight blur to her right from her peripheral vision. Pushing her self to run faster, she held her white Tessen out beside her so that it would give her a bit more balance. The blur soon turned into a figure as a young girl about Temari's age came up beside her, grinning wildly as she ran._

_A kunai shot past her stomach, and the blonde kunouichi jumped, twisting in the air to send three more right back at the woman. They simply skimmed her shoulder, causing her to run faster as Temari landed and used the momentum to keep going. As they came upon the Kage's building, Temari skidded into it, using her Tessen as a break._

"_I win." She grinned, the other girl skidding to a stop as well and glaring._

"_You always win, Temari."_

"_I know, isn't it great?" She laughed, shoving the Tessen into its crimson obi around her waist. The girl sighed, moving her sunset-hued eyes to stare at the gates not far off._

"_You know I have to leave soon, right?"_

"_Yeah…" Temari sighed, looking with her before putting a hand on the black haired girl's shoulder. A grin was on her face. "Don't let the caravan be too mean to you, alright?"_

"_No worries." She grinned, turning to head towards the gates where beyond lied a caravan in wait. Temari had no clue that this girl wasn't coming back for a long time…_

"Temari?" that lazy voice broke the Suna girl from her thoughts as she blinked a couple times to find Shikamaru leaning forward and frowning at her. "Temari? You spaced out…Your Ramen is getting cold."

"Eh…? Oh, sorry…" She muttered, pulling back to find her Ramen steaming only slightly less than it should be when it's hot. Sighing, the girl broke her chopsticks in half and began to eat quietly with Shikamaru beside her. The Chuunin was still watching her, confused about what was causing Temari to be on edge this visit.

'_Eh…Who cares; time to eat._' He sighed, breaking his chopsticks and following suite of Temari.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Thanks Ichiraku-san." Temari and Shikamaru nodded to the man, their bowls empty and stomachs full. As they passed through the curtains again, they headed off towards the sparring fields, actually having a plan.

Though Shikamaru insisted it wasn't a good idea, Temari seemed to have the urge to spar despite her injuries. Obviously, pain was not going to stop this woman. She always had this light tone when she was getting ready to fight, and sometimes it truly scared the Chuunin boy. Such a woman in love with such violence…

Yawning, Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, leaving his hand against his neck as he faced the sky. Obsidian eyes trailed over the clouds, and raven hair bounced in its place lightly. He really hoped someone else was there…maybe then he wouldn't have to spar…

"Eh? Sakura-san is there…" Temari blinked, watching the scene before her. Both Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura stood in the sparring fields, seeming to do nothing but yell at each other. Shikamaru blinked, suddenly not wanting to be here. Those two were vicious when they were angered.

"Uhm, Temari how about we go to the training fields to—"

"No. I want to see what such a fuss is." Temari stated sternly, causing the Nara to sigh and follow.

"Mendokuse…" He whimpered slightly, having the feeling that by the end of the day, he was going to have injuries.


	5. Clang! Goes the Weasel

"I told you that was a stupid move!" the bubbly pink haired girl roared loudly at her blonde opponent. Ino's eyes seemed to become aglow with flames even more, her fists clenching tightly.

"You're just jealous, you pompous brat!" she screamed back, before they both suddenly lunging at each other and locking fists with fists. Sakura's jade orbs glared at the cerulean eyes of the Yamanaka.

"If you hadn't of been all over him, he wouldn't have left!" Sakura cried out, Ino growling and spitting a, "Me?! It was YOU!" right back at her.

All Shikamaru could do was gulp. Heavily. Temari's eyes inquisitively watched the scene, calculating the problem here. What, okay who, were they fighting about? Why, Shikamaru knew the answer, but Temari wasn't a natural Konoha girl. She wouldn't know. Still, her fingers delicately came to her chin as she observed the scene while her other arm began to snake around her waist.

Shikamaru himself had a thinking pose, but his was more obvious. Not too long after the two had become a bit more acquainted, Shikamaru had seemed to notice that the woman had a pose of her own. A pose of clinical thought processing.

Oh god. No, no, no…The hands were leaving their place…Her eyes weren't covered in that shiny dilation…She was advancing…Oh crap.

"You damn bit—" _CLANK._ Sakura's powerful, heavy and hard fist met metal. Temari's eyes narrowed and her feet dug into the ground, holding back that chakra filled hand. Sakura was appalled, Shikamaru appalled, Ino appalled…Temari…had just…stopped Sakura's fist. Not only that, but she had held it back, too.

The Suna kunoichi held her fan coarsely, still glaring over the black hilt at the pink haired girl. That was a bit too far. You never…_never_ attack a shinobi from your own village…That was what Gaara used to do, and he had proven that it wasn't necessary.

Ino, however had her own dilemma. Not only had Temari stopped Sakura with her Tessen, but a fist held Ino's kunai tight in her hand, pointed downwards. Ino's knuckles were slowly turning white from the pressure of Temari's grip. Even if her grip was of iron, she didn't look flustered at all, almost like if she wasn't even trying. Within moments, she had nearly thrown the two apart.

They stumbled, both rubbing their hands and trembling a bit at the woman who seemed to glare straight at them both. Shikamaru kept quiet…In his mind, he was terrified; there before him were three potentially dangerous, murderous and troublesome women, and they were pissed. '_I wanna go home…Kami I wanna go home…_' He thought stressfully.

"You two…" Temari's harsh voice was merely a whisper. "Never…attack your friends…out of cold hatred…" Both girls felt their breaths catch, eyes wide as they watched the woman closed her eyes. Her Tessen shifted and it was instantly shut, making something spark in Shikamaru's mind.

He hadn't even seen her _move_. Hell, one second the woman was standing next to him, the next she was stopping a fight from hell that no Konoha ninja other than the Hokage would have successfully attempted. Naruto would have tried, but someone would be accompanying him to the hospital. Like last time.

Before he knew it, Temari was walking off, completely oblivious to Shikamaru and the two kunouichi whom now stood clutching their wrists. They stared at her retreating figure, then their eyes moved on to the Leaf shinobi who was accompanying her. A slight coat of nervous perspiration had appeared on his forehead as he turned around to follow the blonde woman.

"Sakura…" Ino quietly started as they watched the two retreat. "…You know…you were right. I'm sorry."

"No, you were right…I'm sorry too," she replied, just as quietly, neither removing their eyes from the Suna girl as they faded from view.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Tema—"

"I said I'm fine." Temari's eyes were blank and she stared at the road before them, her face rigid. Something was wrong; Shikamaru had tried several times already to start conversation. Being with a silent Sabaku, no matter which one it was, was really unnerving. He sighed, a "Troublesome" faltering under his breath. This was why he didn't want to go down there. It wasn't like if they had left them alone, they wouldn't have been able to hear the explosions throughout Konoha…

His head rolled back on his neck, eyes flickering amongst the clouds as the two walked in utter silence, making their way home. It was still pretty early afternoon, they could go out later if needed, but something was obviously shouting at them, that Temari needed a bit of space.

Her arms were limp at her sides and her blonde bangs were falling into her eyes, the strong woman being a bit too distracted to brush them away. Her marine hues closed and she thought for a moment. '_They don't realize…how lucky they are…to even be friends…_'

She shook her head and opened her eyes, her peripherals catching a glance at the Raven locked boy. Her face considerably softened when she found him staring at the clouds like usual, his face not showing any emotion. She could never read him, that boy. It was like he was the locked diary amongst the open-faced books of the library. The diary that the librarian had long lost the key to and the lock too hard to smash open.

His eyes were flickering amongst the clouds; she could tell that he was being respectful of her. She must have seemed like an idiot back then… Jumping in to something that didn't concern her whatsoever and acting as if she had every right to do so. She didn't, but a spot in her mind told her she did. She had been there too, just like those girls, with a certain sunset eyed girl herself.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Two tall shinobi walked through the doors of the Hokage tower, eyes cold and their hitai-ate's blaring the Konoha symbol upon their foreheads. The man on the right had violet hair, messy and unkempt, a pair of silver eyes visible beneath the mess. He was dressed in a black outfit consisting of a pair of simple cargos and a fishnet shirt, covered by an open trench coat. His gloved hands were in his pockets, unmoving as the two walked.

The man on the right, however, had perfectly kept crimson locks in a long braid, and a matching pair of eyes. He wore a gray ensemble of cargo shorts and a tight long sleeved shirt with a shark tooth necklace hanging from his collar. His own gloved hands were freely at his sides, and his face was as emotionless as the other male's.

The two continued walking until they reached the oaken doors, knocking loudly. Snoring and then a crash were heard before Shizune's groaning voice was heard. After a few moments, Shizune opened the door and blinked, her face becoming stern at the sight of the two men. She leaned back a bit, and frowned at the woman who was rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Tsunade-sama; Hoiya and Deaite," Shizune spoke, watching the Hokage stop rubbing her cheek and regain her composure. She stared at the broken vase she had knocked over before bending to pick it up. Shizune soon shooed her away to the boys, and began to clean it as Tsunade shut the doors to her office behind her. After a moments silence, she nodded and slipped past the two, making her way out of the tower. They followed.

_Mkay, once again I thank my BETA, Midnight Memories, dearly. As for the rest of you…I'm sorry, I had to bring in more OCs. D:_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I'm a female and Masashi Kishimoto is a male. It doesn't fit._

_Copyright: Please don't steal my plot or my original characters. That's hurts._


	6. Don't Tread on Troublesome Waters

"So explain to me again…" Tsunade's almond eyes closed in a slightly pained way. "Record of her appearance has been found?"

"Yes, m'am." Deaite, the crimson haired man, spoke sternly. His matching hued eyes seemed to be in a frowning state, though the rest of his face remained expressionless. Tsunade frowned as well, bringing a cleanly groomed nail to her full lips. As her teeth closed against it, her brow furrowed and a small sigh escaped her throat.

"Why must we even do this…?" she mumbled, opening her eyes to look at Hoiya. The violet haired man blinked; a clueless expression was on his face. He didn't understand either, really.

"All I know," Hoiya pulled a cigarette from his pocket and held it to Deaite, whom lit it with an old silver lighter, and placed it between his lips, "is that the Sandman wants this chick-a-dee to be transported to Suna once we get our hands on her."

"Hoiya, must you be so uncivil? Godaime-domo, Kazekage-domo stated he wanted Miss Sakari in his possession. She has many acts of treason placed upon her head." Deaite gave a slight bow.

"But we don't have her. I don't want to risk my nin on this freak." An awkward silence overcame them before Hoiya spoke.

"Eh…you got the Sand Princess, ne? She's here for a while, ne? Send her on a mission."

"No." When the other two turned their eyes to Deaite, his own were closed and he was lightly shaking his head. "Miss Sakari and Miss Temari don't exactly get along." Tsunade raised her head more and Hoiya limply held his cigarette.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Temari…?" Shikamaru's head slid between the cracked door of the sand nin's temporary room to see her leaning against the window frame. She hadn't heard him, so Shikamaru opened his mouth to repeat her name, but something stopped him. Her face…it was glistening in the moonlight. The boy blinked, think something was wrong with his eyes, but the image remained focused before him. Stepping into the room, he silently shut the door behind him. After a few moments, it became clear to him why he hadn't been noticed yet.

She was crying. Sabaku no Temari, Sand Bitch, Princess of the Country of the Wind, the Sakura of the Desert, the Desert Rose was crying.

Why? Shikamaru had an immense curiosity to know. That's how it was with the boy. He usually didn't care, but when there was something new to be figured out, if something he didn't understand was going on, he would pursue and figure it out. If it wasn't too troublesome; yet this right now screamed troublesome. His conscience groaned, the sudden image of an inner Shikamaru trying to shove him out the door invading his mind. Yet he stayed standing there, his brow furrowed and his mouth silent.

Temari's eyes flickered upon the houses and the countryside, her mind clouded and her face wet with tears. She hated crying. She hated making herself so weak. She was cursing under her breath, growling interlay at herself for this despicable emotion. But at least she could mentally hide the reason for the tears under the mask of pain that was pulsing along her body. Underneath it all, she knew it was because of these dreams. These premonitions.

That fight with the sunset-hued girl…Why was she there?

"I thought…I killed her…" She choked quietly, bringing a slender, pale hand to her forehead as it began to pulse painfully. She was getting a migraine. She began to massage it before dropping her hand. There was no use. Temari's head leaned back against the pane as her arms fell to her side.

"Temari." This time, the Nara shinobi made himself known. Sort of. Temari turned her head to him, a hazed sigh coming from her throat. Her eyes were glazed with tears and she was trembling, but he couldn't tell if it was from pain or from her tears. It had to be pain; Temari wouldn't cry in front of him. She must have been exhausted, considering within a few seconds, her eyes closed and she slumped forward.

Had the Chuunin not been blessed with ninja speed, she probably would have hit the ground. Instead, she lightly fit into the crooks of his arms in time. As he stood up, he noticed her pale skin was now covered in a light layer of cold sweat and her heart was beating at an immense rate. Shikamaru's brow furrowed I worry as he went to lay her delicately into the bed. As soon as the woman's head touched the pillow, her eyes snapped opened and she shot off the side of the bed. Her arms instantly wrapped around her sides, clutching her scarlet obi as she gave a hard cough.

"The hell?!" Shikamaru had been knocked over at her force and could tell something was wrong. Things were happening so fast; he had been sure that the kunoichi had been dead asleep. His ears perked as he heard the gurgle of her stomach, his face going hard as he picked her up despite her protests. She was obviously still delirious and quite weak at the moment.

Once she had fit into the crook of his arms yet again, he held her tight to his chest. Shikamaru held her arms to her side and kicked the door open, walking down the hallway to the bathroom. Using his shoulder, he pushed the bathroom door open and carefully placed her down in the tub. The light wasn't even open, but he didn't care since he could see pretty well in the darkness. Shikamaru quickly opened the water tap, making sure to lower the temperature as much as he could. He then turned on the shower head and held Temari to the back wall of the shower, considering that she was still trashing in the now freezing water.

This was troublesome. This was so entirely troublesome. He really hated his situation at the moment. The feeling of his now uncomfortable wet hair against his face made him realize that Temari's own hair was still tied. Tugging off the ties that bound her hair in its signature ponytails, he moved her forward slightly to make sure she was still getting wet. Temari had since stopped thrashing and her eyes had closed again. Letting go of one shoulder, he turned the water off and placed the back of his hand to her forehead. Well…she felt a bit cooler at least. He let loose a sigh and slumped downward, letting Temari lean against the wall as he placed his head down on the side of the tub.

How all that could have happened in a span of thirty minutes was beyond his comprehension at the moment. Yet it had, surprisingly, and now both he and the woman he hated so much were soaking wet in a bathroom together. You know, it was a good thing he lived alone. Had someone walked in, assumptions would probably have been made. He raised his head again to look at Temari, whose hair was sticking to her face lightly, framing her pale, heart-shaped face.

His eyes slid down, frowning at her dripping clothes, and how he couldn't help but admit he was slightly attracted to the fact that they stuck to her body and fit around her thighs. Damn teenage hormones. Sighing, he dropped a knee to the side of the tub in order to pull Temari from it. As his arms hooked under her shoulders, he began to lose his footing on a puddle of water. Hell, the bathroom was soaked. But still, he slipped, and banged his head hard against the wall behind Temari. Cringing with pain, the last thing he could remember was the already dark room getting much darker.

The two, both knocked out, happened to now be stuck in a tub together. Temari was simply kneeling there and Shikamaru had just so happened to slip to where he was sitting on her lap. His head dropped onto her left shoulder and arms still limply hanging around her torso. Quite a good thing Shikamaru lived alone…

_Sankyuu Midnight Memories:3 The story is nice and clean for once. XD_

_Disclaimer: Ha…Ha ha…Ha ha…You thought I…ha ha ha…owned Naruto? Wow you really are dumb._

_Copyright: Oiiii…These original characters are mine. And the plot. D: Don't take those. Naruto may be Masashi Kishimoto's concept, but damnit I have ideas too!_


	7. Nara Shikamaru: An Aclass Pervert!

There was a tender shock traveling through Temari's body. It was her nervous system's way of telling her to wake up. Mumbling, her head lolled backwards and she barely realized the wet, softness against her cheek. Blinking her eyes open slowly, she noticed that morning light spilled through the windows downstairs, able to flow to the second floor and light up the bathroom.

Which she was oddly asleep in.

Another mumble fell from her lips and she closed her eyes again, trying to wake up. Yet within moments, she realized she wasn't alone. Eyes shooting open, she jerked her head downwards, noticing that another person was pressed against her chest. She could feel their heartbeat mingling with hers. Both bodies were damp, obviously wet at one point in time.

Shikamaru's head turned, continuing to stir sleep barely from his eyes. He had been awake for a good fifteen minutes now. He was just too lazy to move…

As he felt a hand clasp his shoulder, he slowly began to remember where…and who he was with. Temari shoved hard against him, causing the boy to go straight from the tub, and Temari's lap, to slam into the counter's edge. Pain shot through his back and he would have cried out if it wasn't for the fact his vocals seemed to still be lazily sleeping. Instead, he furrowed his brow and slid to the ground, a hand reaching back to rub at the place where a bruise would form.

Temari was flustered. She wasn't blushing, no Temari never blushed, but she was flustered. Extremely flustered. So flustered that it was flusteringly making her more flustered by the minute, which in turn was flustering her flustered nerves, and making her overally flustered!

'_Ow…_' she thought over that small little wave of thought. That was a bit too much for her brain to caliber at one time. Grumbling and spitting vile remarks, she clumsily pulled herself from the tub, slipping a few times, before succeeding and standing to her full height. One arm clutched at her chest, as if trying to hide herself. The other whipped downwards to snatch a handful of the fabric of Shikamaru's vest. Temari yanked him upwards, bringing him inches from her face.

"What the goddamn hell happened?! What did you make me do, Ero?!" she screamed heavily, causing Shikamaru to flinch. He should have known this crap would happen…

"I didn't –"

"YES YOU DID! I WAS IN A TUB WITH YOU!" she yelled again, causing Shikamaru to shut his eyes and bring his free arm to the side of his head. This woman was really loud…

"I didn't do anything –"

"You LIAR!" she yelled once more, throwing him to the side and into the doorframe. He felt a crack and coughed. That wasn't good. Temari was brooding as she stalked off to her room, clothes dripping slightly. The Nara boy…well, he was propping himself up on the doorway and making his way to his own room. He needed to change out of those wet clothes, make sure his back was okay, and think for a moment to contemplate scenarios of how to approach Temari and fix what she oddly thought had happened. Shikamaru had never even thought of it that way!

The blonde kunoichi clenched her fists, locking the door as she stalked over to her closet and yanked a yakuta off the hanger so violently it could have easily ripped. She snatched an obi with equal force and began peeling the wet clothes from her body, replacing them with clean, dry ones. Once she had tightened the scarlet sash, she slipped her sandals on and roughly grabbed her Tessen. She might have needed it to beat the pervert up that day.

Unlocking her door, she stepped into the hallway, coming face to face with Shikamaru. Not someone she was happy with right now!

Her aquamarine eyes narrowed and the shadow made them seem almost a deadly emerald shade. The Nara boy gained a scowl and his hazel orbs returned her narrowed look.

"What do you want, Ero?" Temari stated harshly.

"Stop that. Now," Shikamaru spoke firmly. "If you had let me finish, I would have told you what happened, woman. Stop freaking out long enough to listen to me."

"Why should I? You had me in a TUB, Shikamaru. And you were on TOP of me."

"You have no idea what the hell happened, do you?"

"Yeah. You took advantage of me, like the pervert you secretly are."

"Woman!"

"Don't 'Woman!' me!"

Shikamaru felt a sudden flush of fury, and brought his arms to pin her against the wall. Temari glared, attempting to rip her wrists from his grasps. But Shikamaru held firmly. The kunoichi had never really realized how strong he was. The boy's chocolate-hazel eyes narrowed more as he leaned in close to her face. Speaking slowly, and firmly, he made it known he was serious.

"Nothing. Happened. Temari. You were sick. I was simply trying to make your FEVER go down. Stop accusing me of stuff," with that, he held her there a moment before letting go. Backing up, he turned away and shuffled down the stairs, an aura of anger clouding around him. He'd get over it in a few minutes; it was too troublesome to stay mad at someone. However, Temari was watching him leave.

'_Fever…? Wait, what?_' her thoughts echoed. '_I had a fev—Oh sh—_'

"Shikamaru!" she called out, pushing off the wall and dropping her Tessen on the ground. Hopping down the steps of the stairs, she yanked herself around a corner, just to run head first into Shikamaru. That stunt sent both people colliding to the ground. Temari quickly recovered, sitting up and helping the boy sit as well, since she had already hurt his back.

"Hey, Shikamaru," when he winced at a surge of pain in his back, she felt pity overcome her. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came ov—"

"Stop dwelling. I'm over it."

"What?! Already?! But I beat the shit out of you!"

"And that's new?"

Temari snapped her jaw shut, narrowing her eyes. "Hey, you better watch it. I'm being nice, bitch. Enjoy it while it lasts."

Shikamaru chuckled, shaking his head. Finally, things were back to normal. He had no clue getting mad and firm at Temari was so effective. He'd write that down. Maybe he could get out of some troublesome situations with that. Temari stood, pulling him up with her.

Damn, that woman did NOT know her own strength! His back hurt like hell.

"Hey, I'll heal it," Temari spoke confidently. One of the boy's eyes twitched, and he struggled, trying to walk away.

"I'm fine, Tsunade-sama can do it. Or Sakura-san."

"No, no need. I'll do it."

"Uhm…It's okay, the hospital is down the road, and it isn't that bad!" he chuckled nervously. No way he wanted that woman messing with his wounds. She'd probably secretly break something. Temari scared him like that.

"Shut up, moron. Stop complaining and come here."

"No, it's fi—OW!" Temari had snatched him by his waist and dragged him to the couch despite his protests. And she had been rough…it hurt…

"Take your jacket off," she commanded.

When Shikamaru did nothing, she growled and yanked it off on her own, following closely by his navy blue shirt. Shikamaru's face suddenly burned and he quickly buried it in the pillow. Why did he care? He never cared whether someone saw him without his shirt, why did it matter if Temari did? Forgetting about it, he tried to stop complaining so it would all just be over with.

The blonde woman scanned over his back with her teal eyes before removing her gloves. A bit of blue aura emitted from the tips of her fingers, almost like Kankuro's puppetry. She began to lightly trail said fingers along his back, moving them against his skin. Shikamaru felt something strange in the pit of his stomach as his skin chilled beneath her fingers. Was this really necessary?! He was groaning in his head. This all felt weird. Not wrong, just…weird.

Temari stuck her tongue out in her focus, finding where she had created a large bruise when she threw him. It seemed she had even cracked a bone…Wow. She didn't think she had thrown him that hard!

Giving a slight grumble, she began to focus her trailing on that spot. Shikamaru was getting more uneasy with the moments, and Temari's hands weren't helping. Neither did the fact he was getting imagery for some reason, of the shape of her body from the wet clothing she wore last night. What in sam-hell was wrong with him?! '_I hate HORMONES!_' his inner self screamed, even if he didn't notice.

Temari grinned as she felt the chakra radiating through his bone and mending it. She didn't realize Shikamaru's hormonal situation that he was experiencing from her touch, nor tried to help him in any way. She simply cut her chakra off as the wound was healed, and smiled. Standing up, she reached down to offer her hand to help Shikamaru get back onto his feet. He ignored it.

Pushing off from the couch, the shinobi quickly brought his shirt over his head, hiding his face as he dressed himself. Following with his jacket, he allowed his bangs to shadow his face while the blood diminished from his facial area. It was then Temari finally realized that Shikamaru didn't have a hair tie! His hair was down and it looked good. Temari furrowed her brow, twitching slightly as a warm feeling sunk into the pit of her gut. She knew what it was, and she was NOT going to tolerate it. Not for Shikamaru. No matter how sexy he was right no—

'_WOAH! Too far, Temari!_' she yelled at herself, quickly turning on her heel and clasping her hands nervously behind her back. Clearing her throat, she spoke a bit nervously, "Uhm…Yeah. We gotta get going. Mhm."

With that, she hurried up the stairs, snatched her Tessen, and shot straight out of the door. Nara Shikamaru was actually close behind, avoiding Temari's eyes and letting go of his freshly tied up hair. Lucky him, there was always a spare hair tie in his vest. Going around without one was pesky and troublesome. Hair was a hassle.

Clearing his throat, he started to walk before he realized Temari wasn't following. She was staring at the contents of a scroll that seemed to have been placed on Shikamaru's doorstep. He hadn't even noticed. "Oi, Temari," he called, walking back up to the bottom of the steps. "What is i—"

Temari snapped the scroll shut, throwing it at the ground in fury. She snatched her Tessen off her back and jumped the steps, stomping off to somewhere she could randomly destroy things. Shikamaru watched her, confused, and quickly grabbed the scroll, opening it:

_Nara Shikamaru:_

_Mission – A rank._

_Colleagues – Akimichi Chouji, Haruno Sakura._

_Mission Report – Wanted woman from Suna has been spotted. Godaime has requested you report and go on a search mission to find her. She is within Hi no Kuni._

_Extra – Sabaku no Temari is NOT permitted to leave. Do not allow her attendance on this mission. She will stay at your home and will be escorted by Hatake Kakashi until your mission is complete._

_PS – Shikamaru, don't let Temari read this._

'_WELL THANKS NOW!_' Shikamaru grumbled at Tsunade's scrawly handwriting. Why couldn't Temari go, though? After all, she was stronger than most of the people he usually worked with…

Shikiamaru's thought process sped up past the normal speed of any usual person's brain rate. His IQ of 200 was being put into play.

"Temari doesn't get along with whoever I'm going after; Temari knows the person, and has a conflict with them; this person could even defeat Temari," he listed off his sudden ideas. Actually…it was probably a combination of them all. His thinking was interrupted, however, as a bang ran through Konoha followed closely by the sound of a whirlwind.

Temari was being destructive. She was beyond pissed.

* * *

_Mkay! Hope you enjoyed that. :3 It has already been BETAd. I realize that it says I haven't updated since June, but I HAVE! I've been replacing my chapters with new, BETAd ones by my lovely BEAT Midnight Memories. Read her stuff. I envy her. X3_


End file.
